The present invention relates to actuators in general and in particular to a rotary actuator with an integral position sensor.
Prior actuators combined with position sensors have sensed the position of the actuator and not the device that is to be moved by the actuator. Unfortunately, in the case where there is a failure in the mechanical link between the actuator and the driven device, the position of the driven device is unknown. The position sensor coupled to the actuator will continue to report the position of the actuator even when the driven device is in a different location. Such a situation is undesirable and can be dangerous in certain applications.
An unmet need exists for an actuator with an integral position sensor that has increased reliability and is fail safe.